


Music and Analysis

by Kaizokuokubey



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cold Weather, Danganronpa Autumn Week 2020, F/M, Kirigiri Kyoko is Saihara Shuichi's adopted mother, Meet the Family, Piano, V3's twist doesn't exist and the v3 cast are just a future generation of students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaizokuokubey/pseuds/Kaizokuokubey
Summary: When Kirigiri asks to meet her adopted sons girlfriend, Both Shuichi and Kaede are put to the test.Day 3 of Danganronpa Autumn Week 2020Prompt:Cold Hands & Autumn
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Kirigiri Kyoko & Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Music and Analysis

The stool squeaked as Kaede sat down on it. Taking a second to adjust herself, the pianist rubbed her chilled hands together. When she was finally prepared, Kaede lifted up the cover of the piano revealing the row of ivory keys. Lightly, she tapped several of them feeling a touch of relief that the piano had been well tuned. Its gentle ring soothed her heart.

“Alright, I can do this!” She assured herself, feeling another chill run through her body.

The autumn temperatures made for a frigid auditorium. Despite her wearing leggings, the skin on her legs and thighs had accumulated goosebumps that she tried to disperse by rubbing them like she did her hands. A brief feeling of regret had made her stomach ache, as she wished she had been smarter and turned on the heat beforehand. 

Then again if the heater turned on, it would dull the sounds of the music. No matter what, it was important to Kaede that her sound acted in her favor. Especially seeing that she was performing for very special company.

Peering into pit of the auditorium, she was barely able to make out the sole two figures that sat near the center. Nerves continued to build up in Kaede’s gut. She almost wished talent analyzers were her audience, but instead it was someone that made her far more uneasy. 

The silhouette of her boyfriend Shuichi Saihara was easy to recognize. His ink colored cap was noticeable even in the most shadowed locations. Beside him was a taller woman who despite being hidden in the darkness was sure to be crossing her arms with a blank face.

Kyoko Kirigiri: the current head of security at Hope’s Peak Academy, alumni of the ultimate program, and Shuichi's adopted mother. Kaede rarely had a chance to speak to her due to how busy Kirigiri was. But whenever she did, the detective was intimidating as all hell. It may have just been because of her job, but Kirigiri always appeared so serious. At least to Kaede she always came off a strict with her son when it came to his health and school work.

After the death of his uncle when he was only five years old, Kirigiri took Shuichi in as her heir while his parents were overseas. Only to somehow legally gain full custody of him a month later. And after a year she had adopted him as her own son. 

With a deep breath Kaede began to play Fantasie Impromptu. Her hands danced along the piano at max speed, so each key rang out a happy note.

“You’ve got this Kaede, it’s just like any other time!”

\---

Meanwhile in the audience Shuichi sat still as a statue. His heart raced the way it did every time his girlfriend performed. 

The fast but gorgeous melody cheered from the piano as Kaede played. But despite how well she was doing, her expression appeared a bit nervous. Something he noticed even from where he was sitting. And if he noticed it, then his mom was sure to have as well.

It was odd having her there. At home she was always a normal-happy mom. Cooking dinner, nagging him about chores, playing games with him, and being interested in most things he did. But at school she had to put on her work face. And be the ultimate detective she trained all her life to be. Dedicated to stop any threat that could befall the school. 

So when she asked to not only to properly meet his girlfriend, but to also hear her play. It could only mean one thing. That Kaede had affected Shuichi enough that Kirigiri had no choice but to take interest in the pianist for the sake of her son.

“So Ma, what do you think?” Shuichi asked, breathing into his hands. “She’s great isn’t she?”

“Articulate?” Kirigiri replied, as she brushed a lock of her lavender hair out of her face. “Are you asking how I feel about her? Or about the music?”

“Her in general!” Shuichi replied. “I know how you feel about the music.”

“You know my rule!” Kirigiri scolded, as she turned to her son. “Where’s your proof?”

“Your breathing has slowed down since she started playing. It's to make up for the fact that you audibly gasped when she started, the tone of which hinted that you find the music pleasing. Also, your arms are crossed so that I can’t see it, but it sounds like one of your gloves is tapping your jacket along to the rhythm. That’s the thing about leather on leather.”

A prideful smirk grew on Kirigiri's face as she chuckled.

“Very good!” she complimented. “Well, she’s obviously nervous. But not just about impressing me. She’s also worried about embarrassing or upsetting you. It’s clear you don’t bring me up often when the two of you are together, and you spend a lot of time together.”

Shuichi, who knew not to interrupt his mother while she made a deduction, sat in silence.

“She appears to be quite physical when it comes to showing affection. Before we came here, she attempted to hug or hold you eight times. Each time she paused and decided against it. This supports my first claim. She had breakfast and lunch today. But the two of you shared lunch or ate the same thing because you have katsu sauce on your shirt, and she has a small bit on the corner of her mouth. Her clothes are wrinkled so she must be extremely active throughout the school day. She comes across as exhausting. But knowing my son, exhausting isn’t bad!”

Kirigiri turned and smiled at Shuichi. Her eyes demanded he tell her that she was correct.

“She changed clothes before we met up with you. They just got wrinkled during the walk over because she wanted to help another student get a ball out of a tree. You must have seen it on the security cameras, because you were lying when you said they gradually became like that over time.”

“Back it up!”

“Your nostrils flare when you lie, not as wide as an ordinary person’s because you’ve trained them not to. But you couldn’t hide it from me!”

As he said this Kaede’s song came to an end, and Kirigiri had begun to applaud. Her leather gloves smacked together as she gave a standing ovation. Kaede’s face instantly lit up as she rose to her feet and bowed.

“You’ve made a remarkable choice!” Kirigiri praised, making her way down the aisle to the exit. “By the way, her hands are cold.”

Shuichi watched as his mother left, he lifted his hand to wave to her. To which she gently waved back as she shut the door behind herself.

“She’s leaving already?” Kaede asked as she approached from behind. “She’s not upset is she?”

“No, nothing like that!” Shuichi answered, as he turned to greet his girlfriend. “She seems to really like you!”

Kaede smiled, relieved by his words. 

Shuichi looked down at her hands before wrapping them into his own. His mother was right, they had been like ice cubes. He continued to rub them in his own before pulling her close and kissing her on the lips. The taste of the Katsu sauce made the kiss savory before they separated.

“Alright detective!” She said, grabbing his hand. “Use your skills on me!”

“You want to warm up with a cup of coffee!”

Kaede smiled as the two went on their way.

\---

Meanwhile Kirigiri sat in her office unable to get much work done. Choosing instead to look at the framed picture on her desk of her holding Shuichi when he was only a toddler.

“Kids got me figured out!”

**Author's Note:**

> Because god forbid Kyoko find happiness.
> 
> I like the idea of Kyoko adopting Shuichi and i despise the twist of V3 so win/win. Also Saimatsu!


End file.
